a) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a novel thermosetting resin composition having excellent self-lubricating properties.
b) Description of the Prior Art:
Thermosetting resins having an imide structure are expected to find utility as self-lubricating parts owing to their excellent heat resistance and the dimensional stability of their molded articles and superb wear resistance. Among others, thermosetting resins composed of an aromatic bismaleimide and an aromatic diamine have relatively good moldability and processability and excellent self-lubricating properties. Articles formed or molded from a polyaminobismaleimide resin composed of, for example, N,N'-(4,4'-methylenediphenylene)bismaleimide and 4,4'-diaminodiphenylmethane have been used widely as self-lubricating parts for their superb abrasion and wear resistance.
A variety of forming or molding materials making use of this resin are however accompanied by the drawbacks that their specific abrasion loss becomes greater as their coefficient of friction becomes low and their coefficient of friction becomes higher as their specific abrasion loss becomes small on the contrary. It has been impossible to obtain forming or molding materials having well-balanced coefficient of friction and specific abrasive loss.